


Everyone asks for Something

by Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bondage, Chains, Collars, Dracula is not a good dad, Emotional Manipulation, Enemas, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner/pseuds/Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner
Summary: There was a hand on his shoulder, pushing at him and manhandling him to his knees. His hands were freed from behind him, then his ankles. Hector still held his breath as he felt cold hands cup his face. "You would let someone kill you so easily, Hector?"Hector sobbed, recognizing the voice instantly. He brought his hands to his mouth as the blindfold was cut free. His vision, blurry with tears took in the sight of Dracula kneeling before him, his face stern and cold, but all Hector could feel was relief. He was alive, he was alive and he had come to save him. Even if it were only to kill Hector himself, it still meant he was alive. "I-I deserve it," he managed to get out."Oh, Hector," Dracula sighed. He kept his grip on Hector's chin loose but gave him no room to duck down or turn away.  "Tell me what happened."





	Everyone asks for Something

**Author's Note:**

> D4: non con  
> D6: multiple partners  
> D8: Castlevaina  
> D9: Dystopian  
> D12: enemas  
> D20: mind break
> 
> I'm not too thrilled with this one, but it was made much better by the lovely Udunie, who edited this into submission.  
> Be careful of this one guys, this might be the darkest I've gotten.

Hector didn't know what was happening. They left him bound and gagged during the day, a blindfold tight around his eyes. They were fighting something, the vampires around him screaming, and the awful sounds of flesh being ripped apart. He trembled where he lay, the dirt stinging the scratches on his cheek. He heard a shout that he distinctly knew was Camilla's, but it was cut terrifyingly short. So many footsteps surrounded him, he was sure that each would be the attacker. He was a helpless human, it would be nothing to bend down to stab him, or crush his skull, but he was left alone as the sounds of fighting drew to a close. 

There was only one set of footsteps left. They walked around, and every so often the horrible wet sound of someone being stabbed. An eternity later the person came closer to him, seeming to be dragging something behind him, every step felt like it was punching into Hector's gut. He curled up as much as he was able, burying his face into the dirt. If this stranger just took out the whole camp, he didn't stand a chance, but he would not let this person see his weakness, or see his unwelcomed tears as he contemplated the end. 

There was a hand on his shoulder, pushing at him and manhandling him to his knees. His wrists were freed from behind him, then his ankles. Hector still held his breath as he felt cold hands cup his face. "You would let someone kill you so easily, Hector?"

Hector sobbed, recognizing the voice instantly. He brought his hands to his mouth as the blindfold was cut free. His vision, blurry with tears took in the sight of Dracula kneeling before him, his face stern and cold, but all Hector could feel was relief. He was alive, he was alive and he had come to save him. Even if it were only to kill Hector himself, it still meant he was alive. "I-I deserve it," he managed to get out. 

"Oh, Hector," Dracula sighed. He kept his grip on Hector's chin loose but gave him no room to duck down or turn away. "Tell me what happened." 

Hector felt a calming presence envelope his mind, and that hurt worse than any wound Camilla had inflicted, the fact that he was no longer trustworthy. Even as the truth tumbled freely from his lips, the tears of his emotions still persisted. Dracula gave nothing away as he listened to Hector's tale, his face might as well been made out of stone. 

When he was finished, the compulsion was there, so he took advantage of it. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm so sorry. I-" 

He cut himself off as he felt his mind clear. Dracula finally moved, his eyes softening. "I know you are." He sighed, something deep from his soul. "You're so trusting, so naive, I shouldn't have left her to her own devices." His thumb moved across his cheekbone, careful of the scrapes that littered his face. "Even now you sit here in my arms, though you shake like a dog about to be kicked." One last tear escaped him as he closed his eyes. The presence came back in full. "What do you want, Hector?" 

"I want to stay by your side," the words fell out. "I want to earn your trust again." 

"And so you shall," Dracula said, releasing his mind. He helped Hector to his feet, brushing some dirt off his shoulders. "But before you do, I'll have to punish you." Hectors back stiffened under those strong hands. Dracula’s face remained soft and open, but Hector now knew that people could put on different acts when they lied. "I want you to learn from this, so it doesn't happen again." 

Hector nodded his head, and followed silently as Dracula led him to some horses. 

It didn't matter either way. 

*******

They rode back to the castle, which took several days. Hector did not ask why he had not moved it. He was smart enough at least to figure that something was wrong with its teleport functioning. It was a mess from all the fighting: Blood stains, broken banisters, whole walls completely destroyed. Hector could only imagine what had taken place here. Dracula did not comment as he led Hector further into the castle. There was no one in sight, and their footsteps made it sound like they were more in a cave than a place of dwelling. A slow dread crept over him as a realization hit. "My lord," he said, intending to be quiet, but his voice echoed all around them. "Where is Isaac?" 

"I teleported Isaac to a safe place before the fighting could start," Dracula said, causing a wave of relief to course through him. "I will be retrieving him next, though it will be a far longer journey. We will need time to prepare."

They finally stopped at a nondescript door. Inside was a bedroom plainly decorated and completely ordinary if it hadn't been for the man chained to the bed. Hector had never met him before, but had seen the portraits of Lisa and her boy scattered around the castle, and he had no doubt that this was Adrian. He calmly turned his head when they entered, his face a mask of neutrality. When his golden eyes landed on Hector they narrowed, probably trying to assess what was about to happen. Hector found himself wishing that he knew. 

"My boy," Dracula said, his voice soft and full of warmth that Hector had so rarely heard. It only seemed to make Adrian scowl more. He pointedly looked away as Dracula approached him, and didn't react as he gently moved blond hair to one side. "Adrian, this is Hector. Come here, Hector." He cautiously obeyed. Dracula pushed him to sit down on the mattress, their hip bones touching. "Hector, This is my reason for living now. Adrian is the reason we are making the world a better place." Adrian was still glowering resolutely at the far wall, but Hector could see tears shining at the corner of his eye. Dracula continued, "In my grief... I lost my focus, Hector. The cull became aimless. You noticed yourself, I didn't care. But when I saw Adrian again I could see it once more. What I'm working toward now is a world where no human will be able to hurt my boy again."

"They aren't the ones hurting me right now," Adrian snapped. 

"You don't see what must be done," Dracula said calmly, "Just like your mother couldn't see what was coming. But we will make sure that nothing like that happens to you." He turned his attention back to Hector. "I wanted you to see this so that you know you do not doubt my motives going forward." 

Hector stared at the man, committing his fair features to memory. He could understand that drive. It made Dracula seem more personable now. "I will never doubt you, my lord." 

A small smile crossed Dracula's lips, and Hector felt his heart soar. Dracula gestured with his hand for him to stand, and they made to exit the room. "Wait," came from behind them, and Hector stopped when Dracula paused, but did not turn to face his son. "Are they still alive?" 

"Your companions? They are, or they were last time I checked." 

"Take care of them," Adrian said, "Please." 

"You care enough about them to beg?" Dracula mused, though Hector secretly thought that it barely counted as begging. "We shall see what happens." And with that, they left him. 

Hector acted as Dracula's shadow, nothing more. The vampire flitted from this room to that, assessing the damages. There were a handful of underlings left under his control, and some were given cleanup orders, most were sent out to gather supplies and get utilities back up. All the while, Hector stood by his side in silence. Dracula did not ask anything of him, and Hector was floundering. Was he supposed to volunteer? was he supposed to resume his work? Acting out in any way might have been a misstep, and he did not want to risk it. And what of his punishment? Was this it? Or was it still to come? Hanging over his head like a well-placed ax?

At least under Dracula's gaze, he could not be accused of treason.

And so he continued on, even after sleep wished to claim him. Dracula did not rest until the sun was high in the sky.

As the last task, he made sure that the humans being held captive would be fed and taken care of. "I cannot suffer to have humans as powerful as they are wandering in this world," he told Hector, "But they appear to be loyal to my son, so I will not make him endure their loss. Yet." He handed Hector his own tray of food, and they went up to Dracula's study.

The room had changed. The chair that had been facing the fire now faced the mirror. A couch now occupied where the deck had been, the window that was here had been blocked off by a black curtain. When Dracula landed the castle, he was usually very cognizant of the effects the sun had on this place, but with the mechanism broken, it would be a long time before they were free to open it up again. Hector hesitated entering this room, knowing that it was one of the most important places in the castle and coming back here reminded of the trust that had been given to him, and how he had squandered it.

"Rest, Hector," Dracula said, his first order in a while. "Tomorrow, we will go back to Adrian, and you will help me make sure he understands his new position." 

*********

The next day he was led back to Adrian's room. Several changes had been made in such a short time. The bed was now away from the wall, the chains still holding Adrian bolted to the floor, as well as several new cuffs that lay next to him on the pillow. There was a new chair that must have been moved, and a plush matching pillow laying at its feet. In the few days since Hector had seen him, he had visibly fallen ill, or something had been done to him. He had been stripped of his clothing, it was folded neatly near the bed, along with his boots. Whereas before he purposely tried to ignore them, his golden eyes were now trained on Hector.

"Take off your clothes, Hector." The order jolted inside him, his eyes flicking to Adrian, who had also startled at the words. They stared at each other, cautious and on the defensive now. Hector was the first to concede, looking away while he did as he was told. Several emotions warred inside him as he undressed, confusion winning out. It was obvious what was going to transpire, but to what end? If Dracula wanted Adrian to stop fighting with him, what good would sex do? Did Dracula know his preferences? Or did he just not care?

Hector took a deep breath and halted his thoughts. No. That kind of thinking was what got him into trouble in the first place. He knew better know. 

He resisted the urge to cover himself, standing in the middle of the room completely bare, even without his glove. 

Dracula's cold hand landed on his shoulder. "Very good," he praised, leading Hector to kneel on the pillow. Dracula sat in front of him, pulling his head to rest on his thigh. They sat in silence, Dracula petting at his hair as if he was a lap dog. Hector felt himself blushing at the position, and the comforting feeling it gave him. He let his eyes close, falling into the sensation and letting the rhythm rock through his mind. The constant thrum of nerves that had existed under his skin was finally settling down. 

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Dracula's voice seemed to come from miles away, and he couldn't bring himself to react to the words. "He has a rare beauty about him, even I can see it. His kind of innocence is attractive."

"He is a forgemaster," Adrian snapped. "He reeks of death." 

"And yet here he sits," Dracula insisted, the hand now cupping the back of his neck comfortably. "He has seen such horrors in this world, and what does he want? Not revenge, not forgiveness, but to be taken care of. It's a different kind of loyalty, but I think I have finally seen how to put it too good use." Fingers lifted his chin, and Hector blinked his eyes open, seeing that red gaze digging into him. "Stand up." 

His limbs felt light as he lifted himself off the ground. Dracula took him to the bare wall, maneuvering him so that he was spread out so that his palms were placed up against the cool stone as he faced the wall, his legs wide apart. He shivered at the position and the cold that was now surrounding him. There was movement happening around him, Dracula gathering something metallic and bringing toward Hector. He expected it to be the unused chains, all he felt was a cool touch on his ass. 

"Now be still," Dracula ordered. "I have never done this before." And then there were fingers digging into his crack, slick with something thicker than water, poking and prodding at his hole. He cried out in alarm, his muscles tensing against the intrusion on instinct. Dracula massaged at the rim with the pads of his fingers, stretching and relaxing it as much as he was able to without inserting the nails. Hector tensed every muscle in his hand to prevent himself from pulling away. Dracula did not linger long, one of his hands disappeared, returning with something metallic and slick pressing again his hole. It was small enough to slide in without preparation. 

"What are you doing?" Adrian snapped. Hector flinched at the harsh tone, but Dracula ignored him, so Hector did as well. The plug was cone-shaped, and shallow. Hector was still getting used to the shape when he felt the humiliating sensation of liquid. He tried to turn around in shock, but Dracula held him in place, he still caught a glimpse of a bucket. Any protest died on his lips as he had to grit his teeth from the sensation of the water filling him. He didn't know what the point of this was, and his stomach felt twisted around it. More and more just poured in, warming inside him, so he focused on that. Dracula filled him up to an uncomfortable level, leaving Hector panting, even before Dracula started twisting the plug. He made it shallowly thrust into him, teasing his insides in a way that had Hector craving more, while at the same time fearing that he would pull it out unexpectedly, and he would have no way to hold in the water.

"What is the point of this?!" Adrian yelled, the rattling of chains accompanied it.

"To prepare him obviously," Dracula said calmly. 

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Adrian said.

Dracula ignored him. He removed the plug slowly, Hector clenched immediately, still feeling a trickle of water dripping down to his balls. It sloshed around inside of him, making him wince at the warm water doing something inside him, somehow fizzling. 

Something rough pushed against the swell of his ass. "You can let go now." 

Hector hesitated, biting into his bottom lip until he tasted blood in his mouth. The weight of it was too much, and he could not disobey, not at this time. It took a concentrated effort, but he eventually was able to relax enough to release the water, his cheeks hot with shame. 

"Very good," Dracula praised, his hand trailing along his hip as he walked away. Hector had not been given permission to move, so he stayed where he was, recovering from the humiliating experience. There were sounds of a struggle happening behind him, Adrian resisting whatever his father was doing to him. 

"Now Hector," Dracula said, his voice sharp. Hector turned to face the vampire. Adrian was now wearing a leather blindfold wrapping entirely around his head, still trying to shove it off his eyes, seeming to also cover his ears as well. As Dracula had said, Adrian's cock stood tall, long and thick. though somehow strange. It was just as pale as the rest of him, with not a hint of color to it. Hector hoped that he had body heat. "This will be your punishment." Hector couldn't help his back stiffen. "But I want you to know that with this act, you will never have to fear repercussions for what you did. After this, all is forgiven."

Hector lowered his gaze, letting his hair guard his face. "Yes, my lord." 

He pushed Hector lightly toward the bed. "Get on him." 

At this, Adrian's struggles renewed. He twisted and pulled so hard at the chains that Hector feared they might break, yet they held as he climbed onto the bed. Adrian's restraints had enough give in them that he tried to buck Hector off with his hips and knees, his strength no doubt leaving bruises. With the amount of prep that had been done, he sank down easily, though it still felt like he was being split in two. He had never taken anything this large before, but it made him moan despite the situation. 

Adrian had stopped with his protests, though his breathing was harsh, his face twisted into a terrifying snarl. He flinched away when Dracula touched his cheek, but he didn't know where to go. 

"Adrian," Dracula said, "You will not be released until you have fed from Hector. But know this Adrian." He leaned forward so that he could speak right into his son's ear. "You must not kill him. If I come back to find him dead, the first thing I am going to do is go into the dungeons and bring that Belmont's head back to you. Do you understand?"

"This is cruel," Adrian spat, "Even for you."

"I know," Dracula said, a shadow of guilt draping over his face. "And I will never ask for your forgiveness, only your compliance." He reached into his cloak and brought out a key, placing it in Hector's hand. "Do not use this until the requirements have been met." Hector nodded, despite the weight that had settled in his chest. Dracula smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. He finally grabbed the free cuff that had been left on the pillow and wrapped it around Hector's throat, the chain connecting it to the ground resting against his chest. He had to fight down the panic that it brought to the surface, Dracula no doubt knew it would have this effect on him, he had never been good at hiding his emotions. 

"I will be back after I have retrieved Isaac," he said, walking over to the door and closing it behind him. “I hope, for both of your sakes, that this doesn't last long.”

Hector spent a moment just breathing, taking in his new position: The feeling of the cock inside him the slight rocking as their bodies moved against each other. He fiddled with the key, gripping it tightly as the thought of dropping it crossed his mind. He did not know if Dracula would come to collect them, or if he was expected to go and find him afterward.

"Are you under his thrall?" Adrian asked. The light in the room was getting low, as the candles were slowly going out. 

"No," Hector answered. He waited for Adrian's response, but it seemed that he couldn't hear him. There must have been some sort of spell on the blindfold, and the silence stretched on. 

"This can't be comfortable to you," Adrian tried again. "How long are you willing to let this go on for?" 

Hector laid his hand on Adrian's chest, hoping he could feel him talking if nothing else. "I hope you will not let this go for long."

Adrian frowned. "So I've been deafened as well," he huffed. He shifted his shoulders, probably trying to relieve the tension. "Of course." And then he went quiet again. 

Hector kept time by watching the candles in the corners of the room slowly drip down. His muscles were growing stiff, even though he was used to staying in one position for a long period of time. He rolled his hips for lack of something to do. The oil they had been prepared with was still slick, preventing discomfort, and soon he was just moving for the feeling of that long cock sliding in and out of him. He was careful not to raise himself too far, he wasn't sure if he could get it back in the way he was chained up, but he easily found the angle that left him seeing stars. The chains clinked together as he panted, arousal blooming in him like a sun-deprived flower. 

Adrian groaned, his hands clenched into fists. "Stop that," he growled, his fangs flashing. Hector stilled his hips but was loathed to let this feeling dissipate. He wrapped his hand around his cock, stripping it fast and rough, not even pausing to slick up his palm. The pleasure grew in the base of his spine, until it burst white hot behind his eyes, his come streaking across Adrian's pale stomach. Hector slouched, his hands going out to support himself against the mattress as he caught his breath. 

Adrian's nose wrinkled, his head turning away. "At least clean it up," he grumbled after a while. Hector roused himself into action, grabbing the spare pillow for lack of anything else, and did a less than passable job whipping away the mess. Adrian made no comment but visibly relaxed after he was done.

Hector didn't know what else to do now. He thought that they would have spent less time like this, with the state Adrian was in. There was nothing else to do but sit and wait. Except Hector was getting hungry, and thirsty now. Perhaps he would perish from natural causes before Adrian sunk his teeth in him.

He hoped not. That would be a terribly boring way to die, and his body would probably never hear the end of it if Isaac got a hold of him. He shuddered at the thought. 

Hector could barely keep his eyes open. His head would slump to his chest, and the loud clanking of chains would jolt him back awake, making him aware of all the aches that he couldn't stretch away anymore. Adrian hadn't moved for about an hour, probably asleep himself. He placed both of his hands flat against the mattress, trying to keep himself up. It worked for a little while, but he didn't know how long he could keep this up. 

"You can lay down," Adrian offered, "If you wish to rest." 

Hector stared down at him, trying to gauge what it was that he wanted, but in the end, he was too exhausted to care. He collapsed onto Adrian's chest in a heap, his face tucked away into his shoulder. Adrian shifted slightly, getting more comfortable. This close he could hear how labored his breathing had become, and Hector pondered whether it was from the strain of holding himself back or the fear of being so isolated. Those thoughts of shared commiseration stayed with him until his mind went hazy with sleep. 

Hector was jolted out of the light level of sleep, by a sharp thrust, startling him so much that he shouted in alarm. He wasn't even sure he felt something until it happened again, and then again. As he was knocked back into consciousness, he became more aware of Adrian's condition. There was a low snarling constantly emitting from his throat, the scowl coming back in full force. He was straining against the chains, but not in a mad grab at freedom, his clawed hands pulled persistently toward him, his fingers arched like talons. Seeing this, Hector pieced together that he was trying to get him closer. Hector scrambled to comply, their skin peeling apart. Hector was running on instinct now, not caring about this moment, only knowing that he had to obey. As soon as his neck was within reach, Adrian's jaw clamped down, teeth sinking easily into his shoulder. 

Hector screamed. He felt the bite through his entire body. His ass clenched down onto Adrian's cock, still somehow hard inside of him. He grabbed at the man's sides, unsure of what he was trying to do but knowing that if he didn't hang on to something, he would be untethered. Adrian sucked harshly at his neck, a sickly wet sound coming from him as he pulled mouthful after mouthful of blood from him. Hector found that he was getting woozy very quickly. He feared even as he had scolded himself not to, that he would not make it out of this. That this was how he was meant to perish. 

As his vision began to grey, the details of the room fading around him, Adrian started to relax in his arms, the frenzied feeding simmering down to collected licks and soothing away the bone-deep ache that radiated through Hector's body. Still, he was surprised when Adrian actually pulled away, laying back against the bed and gasping for breath, as if he had been pushed beyond exhaustion. Hector, completely out of it, had no choice but to fall onto him as well. They both recovered in their own time, Hector coming back to reality inch by inch. 

Adrian's face turned toward him, the bottom half of his face back to its plain mask, but the low rumble was still there, vibrating his chest under Hector. He pulled pointedly at his cuffs, wordless demanding releases. It took an enormous amount of effort to get his limbs working, pushing himself upright, getting his legs back under him. The key was still in his right hand, his fingers keeping hold of it despite everything. It took a few tries for him to get it in the right way, but he heard the satisfying click, and Adrian pulled his wrist away instantly, impatiently snatching at the key to do the next one himself. With his blindfold still on, he missed, so instead, he went to try and remove that while Hector worked at the other lock. 

Adrian flung the leather away, so harshly Hector feared there would be a dent in the wall, and turned his sharp gaze up. Hector's breath hitched. The gold of his eyes seemed to be glowing, his chin red with smeared blood, and the result seemed to send scathing fire through his soul. For a long moment, neither of them moved.

In an instant, Hector was thrown down onto the bed, Adrian diving on top of him. He pinned down his shoulders as he lined his hips back up, pushing into Hector roughly. Hector tried to throw his head back, but the chain connected to his collar was tangled around their limbs. Adrian stared down at him, his composure cast aside as he started thrusting roughly again, having no care for where he aimed or how hard he went. It was overwhelming, and Hector had to ride through to get used to it, gaining pleasure more from the motions than the sensations. He couldn't take the scathing gaze that bore into him, so he turned his face away, snapping his eyes shut. It seemed to go on for hours, the pleasure stabbing through him before laying over his exhausted body, making him loose and pliant. Adrian made no effort to touch his cock, but he felt his orgasm building all the same. Hector felt a blush heating his face from the shame of it. 

Adrian gripped his hips in a bruising hold, pulling him back onto his cock. Harsh, low grunts fell from his lips, and he pushed into him once, twice, then he held Hector down as he pumped his seed into his body, his fingers digging into his skin. 

They both tensed, then Adrian slumped over him, his full weight pressing into Hector's chest. Hector left his arms where they had fallen, not trying to touch Adrian any more than he had. Hector was just about to fall asleep when Adrian stirred, pushing himself up and sitting on the spare bed. He gathered up the clothing that had been ripped from him without a word. Hector stared at his back, watching it slowly disappear under layers of shirts. After everything was set into place, he sat there, his hands resting on his knees as he rolled his shoulders. "I'm sorry," Hector breathed, knowing he wouldn't care, but feeling in his soul that he needed that out in the air, at least between the two of them. 

Adrian froze, even his breath had stuck in his chest. "I don't know who deserves pity more,” he whispered, the edge of a hysterical laugh in his tone. “You or I.” He got up without looking at Hector, staggering to the door as if he could not get his balance, and slammed it behind him. 

Hector sighed, feeling a weight on him now that he was alone in the dark room. But his current state did not allow him to linger long, his mind falling quickly into unconsciousness. 

******

He awoke gradually this time, a soft light pulling him to the surface. He felt no need to open his eyes, he was warm, curled up under the cover. There was the sound of someone else in the room, of the drag of clothing against itself. It was only when that someone stood up that he opened his eyes. Dracula stood over him, his hand outstretched appearing to be to shake him awake. There was a small smile pulling at his lips. "There you are," he said as he helped Hector sit up. "You did well."

"I did?" He asked, not sure how that was possible when he hadn't done much.

"You did," Dracula pressed. "Adrian has confined himself to another room, but he has not left the castle or tried to rescue his companions. I will handle the rest." There was something else in his free hand and he lifted Hector's hammer. "You've earned this back." 

Hector took it, but the weight of it felt off, heavier.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!
> 
> Or you can chat with me here on [My blog](https://crystalmazewriting.tumblr.com/) for as long as it's kicking.


End file.
